Christmas Love
by Eastern Rose
Summary: She was alone with an four year old child but she was happy. He was alone with an five year old child and he's back on earth, missing the girl he loves. ON HOLD


**Jazz: I'm doing this cuz it's nearly Christmas!**

**Pai: What are the pairings?**

**Jazz: Pai/Lettuce of course! Right it's been four years since the battle with Deep Blue. Pudding and Taruto weren't there. Sorry if it's confusing but you should understand as it goes along... I hope**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Outside the birds sang and flew around happily. Big snowflakes flew to the ground, making the snow deeper. A small girl by the name of Midorikawa Pudding, the age of four had her small round face pressed against the window, her eyes sparkling at the sight of the snow. Pudding jumped off of her bed and ran towards Lettuce's or her mummy's room, as she called Lettuce. In Pudding's room was posters of monkeys and teddy bears. Pudding pushed Lettuce's door open and rushed in. She jumped onto the bed, jolting Lettuce awake.

Lettuce opened her eyes, staring into golden coloured eyes. Lettuce smiled softly and sat up, pulling Pudding close. Pudding giggled and then climbed out Lettuce's hold. Pudding stood in front of Lettuce grinning.

"Mummy!" Pudding yelled excitedly, "It's snowing! Can Pudding play in the snow, please." Pudding begged, doing the puppy look. Lettuce giggled softly and nodded. Pudding squealed and then jumped off the bed, running out of the room. Lettuce climbed out of bed and pulled her pyjama top off. Lettuce grabbed her bra and shirt then pulled the on. Lettuce quickly got dressed before Pudding came up, demanding her to hurry up.

Lettuce walked down the stairs, Pudding already dressed and waiting. Pudding wore a big think coat and she had wellies on. Lettuce got Pudding's scarf down and wrapped it around Pudding's neck. Lettuce slipped her coat, hat and scarf on and then opened the door. Pudding ran outside squealing. Lettuce smiled and walked out after Pudding, shutting the door.

Lettuce sat down on the bench, in her garden and watched Pudding.

Pudding was laying flat on the floor making snow angels. Pudding moved her arms and legs, up and down, giggling all the time. Pudding got up then shook herself, the snow flying off the coat and landing on the floor again. Pudding bent down and made a snowball. Pudding closed her eyes and threw it, not looking where she was aiming. A snowball hit Lettuce in the head. Lettuce looked confused and then she smiled.

"Oops, sorry mummy!" Pudding giggled.

"That's ok Pudding!"

Pudding ran around, making footprints in the snow and laughing happily. Lettuce stood up and walked over to Pudding. Lettuce took her hand and walked out of the garden. Pudding looked up at Lettuce.

"Where are we going mummy?"

Lettuce looked down at Pudding and smiled softly, "We're going shopping."

"For presents?!"

Lettuce nodded, "Hai, we're getting some for Nanny, your babysitter."

"Yay!" Pudding cheered.

Lettuce stopped at the lights and waited until they turned green and then they crossed the road. Lettuce walked towards the shopping mall, with Pudding looking at all the Christmas lights.

--

It had been two days since they got back on earth. A small boy innocent looking boy about five walked around the space ship, looking for his daddy. The small boy, by the name of Taruto walked up to his daddy's room and opened the door. Taruto stepped inside, holding an small teddy close.

"Daddy?" Taruto called.

"Mmm..." There was a groan from the bed and then Pai sat up. Pai rubbed his eyes and then looked at Taruto.

"Hai Taruto?"

Taruto looked down nervously, "It's snowing outside and I was ummm.. wondering... a-are we going s-shopping?"

Pai nodded and then climbed out of bed, he was shirtless. Pai walked over to Taruto and picked him up. Taruto wrapped himself around his daddy, Pai wasn't really his daddy but Taruto called him that, Pai had adopted Taruto when he got back to his home planet. Pai walked out of his room shutting the door. Pai walked into the living room and put Taruto down. Pai walked to the bathroom and got changed. After five minutes, Pai walked out to find Taruto all dressed up and waiting. Taruto grinned, showing an toothy grin and Pai smiled lightly.

Pai picked Taruto up and teleported out. They appeared in an alley way, next to the shopping mall. Pai put Taruto down and then held his hand gently.

--

"Pudding do you think Nanny, would like some clothes?" Lettuce asked.

Lettuce looked down and gasped, Pudding was gone!!

Lettuce panicked, "Oh no, Pudding!" Lettuce called.

Lettuce began to rush all over the placed, worrying about Pudding. Lettuce ran up the stairs, "Pudding!" Lettuce yelled, Lettuce ran down the stairs again, her eyes widening. Lettuce ran into the children shop, looking around for any sign of Pudding's light blond hair. Lettuce sat on the bench and hid her face in her hands, starting to cry.

"Escuse me."

Lettuce looked up and there was Pudding in the arms of Pai! Taruto stood beside Pai, clinging to his hand.

"Does she belong to you?" Pai asked.

Lettuce nodded, "Hai! O h Pudding." Lettuce whispered. Lettuce gently took Pudding out of Pai's arms and held her close. Pudding looked up at Lettuce, she had been crying.

"I-I'm s-sorry m-mummy." Pudding hiccuped.

Lettuce hugged Pudding, "It doesn't matter, your safe now."

Lettuce looked up at Pai and smiled.

"Thank you sir." Lettuce said, Pai nodded and Lettuce turned around.

"It's nice to see you again... Lettuce." Pai spoke up.

Lettuce stopped and then turned around, "P-Pai-san?" Lettuce whispered.

Pai nodded with an sweet smile, "Hai, i've missed you Lettuce-san."

Tears appeared in her blue eyes and she rushed up to Pai. Taruto was shocked when his daddy hugged this... this stranger! Who he had never meet before and he wanted to know.... how did she know his daddy's name?!

Pudding jumped out of Lettuce's arms and walked up to Taruto.

"Hello, i'm Pudding!"

Taruto glared at Pudding, then hid behind Pai's legs. Pudding followed him and Taruto then hid behind Lettuce's legs. Lettuce pulled away from Pai and looked down. Taruto was clinging to her legs. Taruto looked up at her with his big amber eyes. Taruto quickly let go and crossed his arms. Lettuce smiled and kneeled down.

"Hello little one."

Tartuo looked back at Lettuce blushing, he was shy around girls. Taruto quickly hid behind Pai's legs, looking back at Lettuce in an shy manner. Lettuce smiled and stood up. Pudding clung to Lettuce's hand.

"So... would you like to come back to mine Pai-san?"

Pai nodded, "I'd love to."

Lettuce smiled and they walked out mall together, heading towards Lettuce's.

--

Pudding dragged an shy Taruto up to her room, while Pai and Lettuce talked downstairs. Lettuce passed Pai the cup of tea and blushed when their hands touched.

"How's your planet now?" Lettuce asked.

Pai smiled, "Alright, thanks to you and the others."

Lettuce blushed darker and smiled, "I'm glad, h-has Kisshu got over Ichigo-san?"

Pai nodded, "Hai, he's gotten over her but I think he still loves her."

"Ichigo-san was his first love wasn't she?"

Pai nodded, "Hai, she was."

"Would you like to s-stay here?" Lettuce asked shyly.

Pai smiled and nodded, "If you didn't mind."

Lettuce shook her head, "Iie, I don't mind." Lettuce said softly.

Pai smiled to himself, he had missed Lettuce and the same went with Lettuce except she had missed Pai badly. Pai took a sip of his drink and then placed it on the table. Pudding and Taruto came running into the room, grinning. Seems like Taruto was more relaxed now. Pudding pulled herself onto Lettuce's lap and fell asleep.

"Oh! It's time for Pudding's nap." Lettuce said, then stood up. Taruto rushed up to Lettuce and took hold of her hand. Lettuce looked down, slightly surprised. Pai was surprised too, Taruto was always shy around new people and here he was, clinging to Lettuce's hand like he had known her for ages.

"I wanna take a nap too." Taruto said shyly, Lettuce smiled softly.

"C'mon, you can stay with Pudding."

Lettuce walked up the stairs to Pudding's room. Lettuce laid Pudding down on the bed and then laid Taruto next to her. Lettuce pulled the cover over them and leaned down. Lettuce kissed their foreheads and Taruto blushed, he wasn't used to being kissed on his forehead, Pai had never done it before.

Lettuce pulled the door shut quietly and then walked down the stairs.

--

After a few hours, Taruto and Pudding came back down, had tea and went back to bed. Lettuce and Pai sat on the sofa, talking to each other.

"I... missed you Pai-san." Lettuce said blushing. Pai smiled softly.

"I missed you too, Lettuce-san."

Lettuce moved closer to Pai, while blushing. Lettuce laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Pai turned a bit, so he was lying down on the sofa. Lettuce snuggled closer to Pai and he pulled the cover over them. Pai wrapped his arms around Lettuce.

"Oyasuminasai Pai-san." Lettuce whispered softly, then fell asleep.

Pai smiled and then tenderly kissed Lettuce's forehead, "Goodnight Lettuce." Pai whispered, then fell asleep too.


End file.
